All She's Got
by CM03
Summary: Slight AU {Lily's POV} Have you ever wondered why you exist? I have. There's practically no point in me being here. This is about my 7th year in Hogwarts. Battling through emotions, family and basically a lot of things.
1. Me

Have you ever wondered why you are here on Earth? I have. I don't really know the purpose of why I exist. I'm nothing special to anybody. I'm not even sure if I'm loved.  
  
I never thought that I was great. Really, I had no grand feelings about myself. My looks are normal, I guess. My hair is a reddish-brown color, and my eyes are green. I'm seventeen years old and I'm about average height (five foot eight). Not that great.  
  
I don't exactly care what I look like, or how I act. I like to be myself. I truly think that that's what counts, being you. Then you know if your friends and other people like you for you, not some fake person.  
  
I was up in my room, on Privet Drive, house number four. I'm probably really lucky to have my own room. Well, the only reason I do is because my family doesn't want me in their sight. And I know when I'm not wanted.  
  
My parents hated me ever since I became a student of Hogwarts. I, myself, was pretty surprised when I found out I was a witch. At first, I thought it all a joke. Magic? Yeah right! But it really did exist. It was fun, going to another school, filled with different people, good and bad.  
  
My parents gave me the decision of going or staying. What did they think I was going to say? I was NOT going to live in this hell!  
  
How many kids would stay with ever-hating parents? Not too many, that's for sure. That is why I decided to leave for Hogwarts School, leaving my parents for a year.  
  
But I always have to come back for summer holidays, which sucks. Usually, like now, I stay hidden in my room. My mother would throw a fit if I laid one single hand on her silverware. My father would hurt me if I read a newspaper that "he" bought. Petunia, my evil horse of a sister, would scream and yell on and on if I even said "hello" to her. My family hates me. Me, Lily Evans.  
  
Today, my smelly grandmother was coming over for dinner. She always smelt like some sinister potion, or something. I would have liked to stay up in my miniature area, but my mother insisted that I be present at suppertime.  
  
Grandma Agnes loved to pinch my cheeks, hard. When I say my family hated me, I meant ALL of my relatives. My cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents, siblings, mother, father, you name it. They all knew of my "abnormality" of being a magical person. They were disgusted with me.  
  
"LILITH EVANS! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Mother screamed up the stairs.  
  
I grimaced. Lilith isn't my idea of a nice name. In fact, I hate it. That's why I like to be called Lily. My family knows how much it bothers me, and that's why they use it.  
  
Even though Mother could get really very malicious and cruel, I didn't budge. There was no way I was going to WILLINGLY meet Grandma. No way at all.  
  
"YOU ROTTEN RASCAL! GET DOWN HERE NOW AND MEET YOUR UNDESERVED GRANDMOTHER!" She shouted again, almost shaking the whole house.  
  
I leaned back on my bed. I, being the most unwanted, got the hundred-year- old bed cover and sheets. They smelt like a mixture of puke and mothballs. Ugh, not pleasant.  
  
I heard thumping of shoes on steps, and my door opened with a bang. I quickly pretended to sleep, hoping that Mother hadn't noticed my eyes closing so suddenly.  
  
"Lilith! Don't play these foolish games with me!" Mother yelled furiously.  
  
I sighed and let my eyes flutter open slowly. I propped myself up on one elbow.  
  
"What?" I asked lazily, acting as if I had just awoken.  
  
"What? You dare ask me what? Your grandmother's here! Get downstairs NOW!" My mother said in a deep, warning voice.  
  
"I was sleeping. Wake me later." I replied, falling back onto my creaky bed.  
  
"No! Up! NOW!" Mother hollered at my face.  
  
"Nooooooo!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"No. I was sleeping."  
  
"Yes. Grandma is here!" She said, grabbing my arm and dragging me out of my bed.  
  
Mother tugged me down the red, carpeted stair. I could feel her long red nails dig into my arm as she steered me toward the front door where my grandmother Agnes was waiting, smiling evilly. My mother pushed me toward the great, wrinkly prune, making me fall into her frail arms.  
  
As I expected, she grabbed my cheeks and pinched them hard.  
  
"How is my Lilith?" She asked in a crackly, broken voice.  
  
"Just great." I answered stiffly, pulling myself swiftly out of her tight embrace.  
  
"Shall we eat, Grandmother Agnes?" Petunia questioned sweetly.  
  
"Oh, yes, Petunia dear!" She responded, smiling at my "perfect" horse-faced sister.  
  
Mother and Petunia helped the old loony into the dining room, talking quietly. My sister looked behind her shoulder and smirked. She thought it funny the way my wicked grandmother treated me.  
  
I rubbed my cheeks. For an ancient lady, she definitely had a strong grip. None-the-less, I followed my much-hated family into the dinner room, prepared for a dreadful meal.  
  
"So Lilith, how is your school?" Grandma Agnes asked me, taking a sip from her wine glass. She looked over the rim to see my expression.  
  
"Great. How's the old folks home?" I said back, tilting my chair backward.  
  
My mother and Petunia glared at me. Geez, it was just polite! Or maybe not, but it was funny!  
  
"Oh my dear! How sweet of you to ask! It's simply wonderful!" She clapped her hands together, "We play Bingo every night and Board Night is every Friday . . ."  
  
I sighed. The lady could go on and on the whole night! After about ten minutes, I got fed up.  
  
"Can I be excused?" I said clearly and loudly over Grandma's voice.  
  
"Of course not! Lilith! Your grandmother's talking!" Mother said angrily, "Go on, Mother."  
  
I put my head in my hands and rubbed my temples. Why did they like to torture me like this? Listening to the madwoman was terrible, and my family knew that. I was always the one to get picked on. Why? I'm a witch, big deal. I'm not THAT different.  
  
I really couldn't wait until September 1st came. I'd finally be out of this dreadful place. Away from people who didn't respect me. Away from the place I hated most.  
  
At Hogwarts, I'm not well known or anything, but still, I was where people enjoyed my presence. I had a couple good friends. No boyfriends, though. But I don't care. If guys don't like me for who I am, I'm glad they don't talk to me.  
  
"Lilith! Pay attention!" Petunia snapped, breaking into my thoughts.  
  
I lifted my head from my arms and pretended to listen to the pointless conversation. I could tell my eyes were glazed over, and I could see my mother glaring at me through the corner of my eye.  
  
"It's getting late, isn't it?" I interrupted politely.  
  
"Of course not, Lilith," my mother replied softly, "We still have coffee in the living room."  
  
I let out an exasperated groan and let my head fall into my arms again.  
  
It was dark outside by the time I fell onto my bed. Grandma Agnes had completely tired me out with all her blabbering about . . . nothing.  
  
I closed my eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of castle far, far away. 


	2. Lost

A/N- Hey! I'm back! WATCH OUT! A FLYING PANCAKE! (Ok, I think that headache medicine is getting to me ;-)) Sorry the beginning of this story was short. Hehe. The first few chappies will be, I think.  
  
Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot!  
  
Tons of thankies to:  
  
Tangerine Speedo-Thanks so much for the first review! Tons of mini cookies for you! And enjoy!  
  
Rose Raven Riddle-Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy the story!  
  
loser-me-ushi-Thanks! I hope you like this chappie!  
  
MsMissProngs-Lol! Enjoy!   
  
siriusforeva-Hehe! The grandma is supposed to be sorta funny, I guess ;-) Enjoy! And thanks!  
  
RockinToaster-awesome name, dude! Haha! Thank YOU SO MUCH! I don't really see myself very good, so thanks! Hope you enjoy this chappie  
  
Silver Spoon-Thanks! Read on and I hope you like it!  
  
hp-lotr-potc-fan-Thank you! You're right; I guess I have to make this story AU. But that's ok! Enjoy!  
  
Read and rock on!  
  
!#$%&()  
  
The sunlight was streaming through a crack in my dusty curtains when I woke. I moaned and turned away from the intruding sunlight, hoping for another five minutes of peacefulness.  
  
I groaned again when I heard a light tapping on my window. Stretching, I swung my legs over the bed, and made my way over to the window. The tapping had increased in loudness as I drew closer. I quickly saw a brown-feathered owl which had a scroll of parchment attached to it's foot.  
  
As I opened the window, the owl hastily flew into my room, perching itself on my one and only chair. I made my way toward the chair, reaching out one hand to stroke the owl's feathers. I untied the letter from the leg, and sat on my bed to read it.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
My parents are going to take Talia and me to Diagon Alley to pick up new school supplies. Do you want to meet us there if you have no plans? Maybe after we could pick up an ice cream or something.  
  
We miss you,  
  
Alvin and Talia  
  
Alvin Pollard's face popped up in my mind. I could clearly see his spiky brown hair and glistening blue eyes. His smile with perfect white teeth always cheered everyone up.  
  
I could also see Talia's face in my head. Her long brown hair was always down, and her soft brown eyes could make you give in to a lot of things. Trust me.  
  
I missed my friends a lot, especially being cooped out in a house of scary people. I grabbed a quill and scribbled a reply saying that I'd try to be there. I then rolled up the parchment and reattached it to the owl that was still perched on my chair.  
  
I watched the owl fly off into the sunrise, becoming a speck against the dim colors of the sky. I sighed and turned to find some clothes for the day.  
  
I picked out a pair of stretchy jeans that I hadn't worn since last summer. I pulled them on and realized they were much too tight and almost impossible to button at the waist. I knew I wasn't that fat, but I was certainly not to thin. Slipping the jeans off, I chose a pair of baggy pants, which I knew would fit me.  
  
After, I took an old tee shirt that read "Rock" and slid it over my head. I decided it was time to face the danger of going downstairs and headed toward the door.  
  
I couldn't hear Petunia snoring down the hallway so I figured she was downstairs. Oh joy.  
  
I thumped softly down the stairs and headed straight for the kitchen. A soft chattering was coming from the dining room, which I paid no attention to until I heard my name.  
  
"-do you know if she even has a boyfriend?" A hoarse whisper asked.  
  
I flattened myself against the wall to overhear more of the conversation.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure." Another whisper came.  
  
"I don't suppose she does, with her looks and her awful attitude," Petunia giggled.  
  
All three women laughed as I made the choice to walk in. I gathered my cereal bowl and glass from the cabinet casually, as if I hadn't heard anything at all.  
  
"Talking about me again, I presume," I said lightly, pouring milk into my bowl.  
  
Petunia, Mother and Grandma Agnes all exchanged guilty looks, before shaking their heads and eating again. I rolled my eyes and sat down at the end of the table, farthest away from my family as I could get. My father was at the other end of the table, reading his newspaper and crunching on toast, ignoring the rest of us.  
  
I broke the silence by mentioning Diagon Alley.  
  
"Can someone drive me to London today, so I can fetch new school supplies?" I asked, with my mouth full.  
  
My mother and Petunia shook their heads and glared at me for bringing up the subject of my school. My father continued ignoring me, but I saw that he had stopped eating and his beady eyes hadn't moved from one spot on the paper.  
  
"I will."  
  
I turned toward Grandma Agnes who had her hundred-year-old eyeballs on me.  
  
"In what, a hearse?" I said, not even acknowledging the death glares my mother and sister were directing at me.  
  
"It's no matter to you, Lilith," Grandma responded feebly, "I need to pick up a dose of medicine anyway."  
  
"More like fifty doses," I muttered, resuming my eating.  
  
It was 2 o'clock by the time I arrived in London. I never knew that Grandma Agnes could drive so slowly. She left me on a curb in the center of London after a very silent trip.  
  
I looked around at my surroundings. I had no idea at all where I was. Buses were flashing by me, and cars were honking loudly at each other. I huffed and strode to a building that was marked 'Town Hall'. It had to help somehow.  
  
I walked inside the modern building and strode to a desk in which a dark- haired lady sat in. I smiled charmingly and asked her if she knew where the Leaky Cauldron was.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't, miss," she smiled back.  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
Now I had no idea where to go. I decided I would walk around, asking various people if they knew where the Leaky Cauldron was. I set off down a large street, full of shoppers and lovers with shopping bags busting at the seams.  
  
After at least an hour, I had asked about 15 people, and none of them knew. I grimaced at the image of Alvin and Talia's disappointed faces when they knew I wasn't coming. I continued walking down alleys, main streets, and under bridges, but I never came across the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
I had been staring at the ground while I was walking and hadn't really been paying attention to where I was going. I lifted my head up and saw nothing but narrow alleys in front of me. The stone on the walls looked old and worn, and I swear I saw small holes in the walls, where, most likely, bullets had been. I turned around to follow my footsteps out of all the dark and dingy alleyways, but only found more.  
  
What kind of trouble had I gotten myself into?  
  
!#$%&()  
  
A/N- OH NO! MORE PANCAKES! Hehe. . . sorry! Review? Pweezeee?  
  
Thanks,  
  
cArM 


	3. Saved

A/N-Hiya! Well, here's a new chappie! I really hope you like it! And thanks for the reviews!

**Tons of thanks to-**

_lilypad-7879_- Thanks! I hope you like this chappie!

_Rose Raven Riddle_-Thank you so much! Sorry, no sugar here! Just altoids (those little minty things)! Enjoy!

_Silver Spoon_- Overly cool? Thanks! I'll try, but Lily will be going to school soon, so . . .yah. Enjoy this chappie!

_lghtangel_- Thank you! I love your stories! Rock on!

_loser-me-ushi_- I LOVE YOUR STORY! Sorry, hehe! Thanks for the awesome review! Hope you like this chappie!

_MsMissProngs_-Haha! Thanks for dropping by! Enjoy!

_Tangerine Speedo_-Your name is so wacky! But I like it! Lol! Thanks for the review! Lotsa people are commenting on the Grandma? I mean, is that good or bad? Rock on dude! When are you going to update, anyway? You have one of the best stories on here!

_MuGgLeNeT27_- Thanks for the tips! And the review! You rock! Hope you enjoy this chappie!

!#$%&()

I started to panic. I had no idea where I was on the main streets in the first place, and now dark and scary passages surrounded me. I took a deep breath and walk down into one of the alleys. I glimpsed a dark shadow behind me. I whimpered but strode on, ignoring the dark silhouette.

I reached the end of the alley quickly, but only to find more of them. I paused for a moment, waiting for the shadow behind me to show itself. But the shadow never came. All was silent.

I shook the thought of the shadow off, forcing myself to move on. As I swept down another passageway, a grungy looking man came towards me from the opposite end. He had a black jacket on, with a dirty tan hat covering his face.

"You look mighty fine, miss," He rasped, "Are you lost from your mansion?"

"No," I snarled, "Are you lost from your garbage can?"

"Why, you little, filthy-" He started, reaching for his pocket.

I immediately regretted saying that. Me and my big mouth. The man approached me, breathing heavily, backing me into a wall. I let out a little shriek as he got closer and closer to me. I had only said one small thing.

"How dare you speak to Brent the Great like that," the man growled, pressing even nearer.

I didn't even have time to laugh at his name when, all of a sudden, the man's eyes grew wide, and his mouth went into a giant 'O'. The man fell to the ground with a heavy 'thunk'.

I stared at the man on the ground so long, confused and still frightened. I hadn't even noticed that a dark outline of a person had come beside me and was tugging on my jacket.

"Come on, Lily!" a voice said that startled me so bad that I almost wet my pants.

I turned my head to look at the black shadow that had been following me.

"How do you know my name?" I asked in a scared voice, inching away from him and the old man.

"Because I know you," the tall figure replied, tucking a long piece of wood into his black cloak.

I peered closely at the hooded person's face. I couldn't tell much in the dark, but the profile seemed familiar.

"What's your name?" I inquired.

The man chuckled, sounding quite young.

"Trust me, you'll know soon enough," he answered, turning swiftly around, "Follow me."

I looked around desperately, but ended up in having no choice but to follow him, leaving the dirt bag old man behind.

"What did you do to that guy, anyway?" I said uncertainly, hoping the answer didn't concern death.

"Stunned him." The cloaked man answered simply, "He needed to calm down."

"I don't think he ever will. He's delusional!" I said, shuddering at the thought of what he could have done to me.

The shadow guy laughed agreeably. In a few minutes, we had arrived near an ice cream stand on a large street. The sun was bright, shining down upon all the happy faces. I gave a sigh of relief as I shielded the light with my hand.

"Thank you, er, POTTER?" I yelled, surprised.

I had just turned to thank the man who had probably save my life to see him take off his hood and smile apprehensively at me.

You have to see that James Potter is just about the worst a person could get. He was arrogant, snobby, mean and egotistical. He was a major heartthrob in Hogwarts and player, breaking and mending girls' hearts. I had hated him since the first day of school, where he had humiliated a boy, Severus Snape, in front of the whole school. I hated him and his messy black hair, and his soft hazel eyes and his muscular body. I hated every part of him.

"Pot-Potter?" I said more calmly, staring into his hazel eyes that were filled with anxiety.

"Yes, Lily?" Potter replied.

"What were you doing? Following me?" I nearly shouted, gathering wandering glances from onlookers.

"I saw you go into the Alleys and figured there'd be trouble."

"And you thought it was FUNNY to scare the living daylights out of me?" I responded, louder than last time.

"Shh! Calm down! I wasn't trying to scare you!" Potter mumbled, looking at his feet.

"Just get away from me!" I shouted, twirling around on my heel, heading in the opposite direction, toward a booth marked 'Newspapers'.

I could hear Potter blow a sigh behind me and follow me carefully down the street. I still had no idea where I was going, but I pretended that I did.

"Don't you want to know where Diagon Alley is?" Potter's deep voice said behind me.

I whirled around and glared at him.

He sighed, "Straight down this road, to the left, and then to the right. You'll find it."

Potter walked away, ruffling up his black hair. I glared at his back for a few moments, and then decided to take his directions.

When I had finally arrived at Diagon Alley, there was no sight of Alvin or Talia. I went to do my errands at once.

I sank into a chair at the ice cream parlor, sore back and hands full of blisters from carrying heavy bags. I dropped the bags to the ground, ignoring the familiar sound of something breaking.

"Lily?" A deep voice bellowed from a distance.

I spun around in my seat to see Alvin and Talia grinning at me. They ran over, sitting down in the chairs across from me.

"Why didn't you come earlier?" Alvin asked at once, looking at me with concerned blue eyes.

"Well, I sorta got lost . . ." I replied sheepishly.

I told them what had happened, including that Potter had saved me from the old, delusional man. I felt like I needed a nice, giant ice cream just for telling it all over again.

!#$%&()

A/N-Okey dokey! I'm in the process of writing the next chappie, so I guess I'll post it next week.

I have a stupid Memorial Day "party" that my mom planned with the most annoying kids ever. AHH! I'll just, er, lock myself in my room? Yah, that'll do. So, if I don't update, then don't be too worried, I'm just probably being tortured by little kids.

Tell me if you want me to read your story! I'd love too!

Thanks!

cArM


	4. Faults

A/N-I officially hate homework. It's so STUPID! I mean, what's the stupid point of it??? All we do is work all day anyway!

**I survived the little kids…but I got perfume in my eye, ketchup on my shirt and a beautifully trashed room.**

Thanks for all the reviews though! I really appreciate it!

_Rose Raven Riddle_- Thanks! And your welcome for the altoids! I still have some if ya want :D I'm always looking forward to your reviews!

_siriusforeva_-Hehe! Yah! Go James! Anyway, thanks for dropping by! Enjoy!

_Tangerine Speedo_-What's up, fellow llama? Thank you so much for reviewing! And it is coming from you! ;-) Thanks again and I hope you like this chappie!_hp-lotr-potc-fan_-Thank you! How do you survive (the kids)??? The kids were wayyyy out of hand. It was terrible sob! Haha, anyways, enjoy!

_Marauder4eva_-NOO! Not little kids! NOOOO! Hehe! Thanks! Just one question . . .how do update so fast?? Anyway, your story is wonderful and I hope you like this chappie!

_Mlle. Jennifleur_-Yay! You're back to reviewing! You are my best reviewer so far! Thank you so much! I agree on the whole AU thing. Enjoy!

_RockinToaster_-Have I told you how much I love your name?? Oh yah, right . . .I have. Well, it's still very cool! Thank you for reviewing! The old, delusional man was a spur-of-the-moment thing, but I'm very happy you liked it! Enjoy!

_2 lazy 2 sign in (loser-me-ushi)_- NOO! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GIVE UP ANY OF YOUR STORIES! THEY'RE WAY TOO GOOD! Hehe, sorry bout that! You have to continue writing the stories! But thanks for the long review ;-) Loved it. And I hope you like this chapter!

_Shivering Atoms_-Thank you so much! I hope you like this chappie!

_Silver Spoon_-Wow! I'm amazed at the variety of words! :D Thanks so much though! NO I'M NOT 20!!! I'M ONLY 13 OR YOUNGER. Hehe that sounds weird. Well, thanks for the review. Stop by again!

_crazyinluv_-YAY! You're reviewing! Thank you! I've never had such a cool review before! I hope you enjoy this chap!

**This chapter is a little, er, _different_. You'll see. I was in a weird mood! What can I say?**

!#$%&()

I waited for about 30 minutes for Grandma Agnes to pick me up. She finally came, chugging along in her old vehicle. I jumped in, stuffing all my school supplies into the trunk.

"Have a nice day shopping in Freakville?" She asked, smiling at her lame insult.

"Oh yes. I almost got killed, too. Isn't that wonderful?" I responded, staring out the window.

I almost thought I heard her mutter, "It is" but I'm not entirely sure. I just knew that I wanted to get back to Hogwarts as soon as possible.

I gazed at the night sky for a long time. I could see each and every star clearly, and I could make out patterns.

It was late but I couldn't sleep. Potter kept popping up in my mind, and never seemed to go away. I had thought of Potter many times before, but never so often. He seemed permanently stuck in my head.

I listened to the soft bickering downstairs. It sounded as though Mother and Father were fighting again. I heard a final, exasperated scream and a slam of a door. I had heard all these sounds before.

A few moments later, Petunia stepped into my room, her back to me as she closed the door.

"There is a thing called knocking, you know," I muttered angrily.

"She's-she's gone." Petunia stuttered, paying no attention to my words.

I sat up.

"Who?"

"Mot-Mother!" She wailed, collapsing on my bed, causing it to creak loudly.

"Mother's left? For the grocery store? For what?" I asked stupidly, dreading the answer.

"NO! SHE'S GONE! GONE FOR GOOD!" Petunia yelled angrily at me, "AND IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Oh."

I wandered over to the window, to leave Petunia to carry on sobbing like a madwoman. The peaceful night sky now looked sinister and angry. It was always my fault. Always.

A tear trickled down my cheek as I gazed out the window. I heard Petunia weep noisily in the background. Memories streamed through my head. Childhood memories, teenage memories, but all concerning my faults and my failures.

"It's better if you leave-" Petunia sniffled.

"-and never come back." I finished for her, "I know, I know."

My sister glared at me and left. I sat down on my bed, forcing the memories deep down inside of me.

I woke up in the morning with tear marks down my face. I heaved myself out of bed and added the last few bits of packing to my bag. It was September 1st, luckily.

I scrambled around my room, storing everything I had into a small, jam-packed trunk. I finally finished near 9 o'clock, and persuaded myself to go downstairs.

I could tell from the silence that Mother had really left. I heard a soft crying in the living room, followed by a hoarse "there, there, dear" from Grandma Agnes.

Another difference was the absence of the smell of bacon. Every other morning, my mother would make bacon, no matter the occasion. I closed my eyes and imagined the smell.

A snappy voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Ready, Lilith?"

I opened my eyes and nodded at Grandma. I heaved the trunk downstairs and into the car. I hadn't even managed to eat breakfast, but that was all right since the Food Lady, as I liked to call her, always stopped by on the Hogwarts Express.

I slammed the door shut on the car and waited for Grandma Agnes to start the car. All she did was look at me.

"I have a train to catch, you know." I said.

"All you've ever done for this family is mess it up. I just want you to bear that in mind." She replied, her old, crinkled face squished up into a smile.

I sniffed and replied very quietly, "I know."

"LILY!" Talia shouted over the bustling noise of the Hogwarts crowd.

I smiled weakly as Talia ran over to me. She hugged me briefly and held me out at arm's length.

"What's wrong, Lils?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on! Something is!"

"No, nothing." I repeated, giving her a fake smile.

She surveyed me through a slitted eye.

"If your sure . . ."

"Hey Lils! Talia!" Alvin's voice greeted happily.

"Hi Alvin!" I grinned, well . . .at least pretended to.

"What's wrong?" His blue eyes searched for an answer.

"See! He thinks something's wrong, too!" Talia said, glancing at Alvin.

"Okay, fine. You win," I sighed, "My mother left, and everybody's blaming me . . .again."

"No!" Both my friends replied, staring at me.

"Yes," I corrected, "Now let's find a compartment."

I hopped on the train and started searching for an empty compartment. Alvin and Talia were stumbling behind me, still shocked at the news. I turned around to face them.

"It's not a surprise, really. She was unhappy. She left. Blame Lily. End of story." I stated, sliding a door to an empty compartment, "Ah, here's one."

"But-but Lily! It's not your fault! What makes you think that?" Talia said in a small, feeble voice.

"Petunia and my Grandmother. And probably my dad. Oh, and the rest of the world." I answered sarcastically.

I sat down on a seat closest to the window. Talia sat opposite me with her mouth hanging slightly open. Alvin took the seat next to me. I could feel their eyes on me, taking in the news. In my opinion, it wasn't much. I guess I was just used to it.

"It wasn't your fault, Lils." Alvin said sincerely.

I smiled.

"Anybody up for a game of Wizard Chess?" Alvin said evilly, rubbing his hands together, trying to change the subject.

And he sure did.

!#$%&()

A/N-Well, it's done for now. I really hope you enjoyed it! The next chapters will be less sad, no worries! Thank you! And remember to review! _cArM_ P.S. Don't let the evil homework get to you J 


	5. Nightytime

**A/N-Okay! I'm back! Sorry for the wait . . . Wheeeeeee! Sorry, I'm in a freaky mood! **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews!**

_Rose Raven Riddle_-Her mum went bye-bye to Neverneverland! Nah . . . she just left the family :D I have no altoids by my side, but I have the almighty chocolate chips! Thanks for reviewing!

_Icy Morning_-Thanks! I like your new name ;-) It's really cool! I hope you enjoy this chap!

_loser-me-ushi_-No ideas, sorry! But I bet you'll come up with brilliant. . . like always! Hehe! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!

_RockinToaster_-Hehe, thank you! Don't worry, this chappie won't be sad! I hope you enjoy it!

_MsMissProngs_-Lol, yah it does, doesn't it! Thanks for the review! Enjoy!

_hp-lotr-potc-fan_- Thanks! I'm so sorry that I've taken two weeks to update! Hope you like this chappie!  
  
_Siriusforeva_-Hehe, go Alvin! Enjoy!

_Mlle. Jennifleur_-Thanks! Yes, you're my best reviewer ;-) I hope you like this chappie!

_You Annoy Me_-Nice summer routine :D Mine's similar. Thanks for the review . . . and enjoy!

_slipperrfuzzy_- Yup! Homework is pointless! Lol, thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

_Mrs. Sirius L. Black_- Thanks! I love your story J Do you know when you'll update next?? Hehe, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I sorta forgot this in the other chappies. Oopsies. Harry Potter is obviously not mine. Duh.

**Read and rock on!**

!#$%&()

I could feel the soft whistling of the wind blowing through the cracks in the window through my thin sheets. It was great to be back at Hogwarts, but some things just made it plain awful. Like the coldness of the wind. And James Potter.

I quietly got out of my small four-poster bed, careful not to wake the other girls, and strode over to the large window. I saw the bright moonlight shining over the Forbidden Forest and the school grounds. Everything was so peaceful.

I decided that I couldn't do anything about the wind, so I slipped back into my bed. I shivered and reached under my bed for my school cloak. Putting it on, I felt immediately warmer.

Hey, at least I was already dressed.

                                !#$%&()

I moaned as the Potions professor handed out assignments that were an inch thick.  It was the first day of school and there was already homework. What kind of world am I living in?

"Lily!" A voice broke into my thoughts.

Looking up from my paper, I saw Alvin's face hovering above me. Talia was standing right beside him, asorbed in the Potion's assignment papers.

"The bell rung, you know," Alvin said, with a small hint of a smile on his face.

"Hmm," I responded, getting up and packing my bag.

Alvin, Talia and myself walked to our next class, Transfiguration, together. Talia had her head bend down, still carefully reading, her dark eyes darting back and forth.

"Did you see how thick the Potion homework's papers are?" Alvin asked me incredulously.

I rolled my eyes.

"How could I not; it's breaking my back at the moment," I said, adjusting my bag, which was unpleasantly digging into my shoulders.

Alvin laughed and was still smiling when we approached the Transfiguration classroom. I hated Transfiguration. Almost as much as James Potter. It was mainly because I'm not exactly . . . gifted at it.

I slid in the desk next to Alvin, since it was the last one available. Unfortunately it was right next to Potter. It was going to be one long lesson, I thought as I let my head fall into my arms.

                                !#$%&()

"I cannot do this!" I sighed angrily, as I tried one last time to transfigure the stupid parrot into a single quill.

"Here," Alvin said as he corrected my wand position, "That should be better."

I smiled in thanks and tried again. It _still_ didn't work. The dumb parrot was still perched on the desk, as stupid as ever.

"Do you want some help?" A familiar deep voice said from my left.

James Potter was leaning casually back in his chair, with a quill sitting on the desk in front of him. He made everything look so easy!

"Not from you, Potter," I replied, turning back to my work.

"All your doing wrong is the incantation," He said, standing up and stood beside me, ignoring the horrid look on my face, "It's _paquillious _not _parrotillios_."

His advice had worked once, so I made the choice of going with his word once more. I waved my wand at the parrot and muttered _paquillious _quietly, amazed of what had come of it. The dumb parrot was now a single, unused quill.

"See?" I heard Potter say calmly.

I smiled weakly at him and his hazel eyes sparkled as he smiled back. I sunk into my chair and waited for the bell to ring. I'm pretty sure that I felt someone's eyes on the back of my head.

                                !#$%&()

"Kill me now," I said dramatically, falling on a red sofa.

Classes of the first day were finally over. My bag that held many books and assignments fell with a heavy _thud_ to the ground.

Alvin, who was sitting in the nearest armchair, looked up from his parchment. His sea blue eyes sparkled in amusement while I tried to lift my bag from the floor.

"I see you have a tad bit of work to do," He said with a large grin.

I shot him a mock glare as I reached inside my book bag, extracting a piece of parchment and a quill.

"_Why Stoseweed Is Important in Potion-making"_ I scribbled on the paper. I gazed at a hole in the couch for a couple moments before snatching Alvin's essay from the coffee table. When did I start to care about Stoseweed and Potion-making?

"Lils!" Alvin said, scowling over at me.

I merely grinned at him and got to work.

                                !#$%&()

It was nearly one o'clock by the time I has finished most of my homework. I wrote down a couple last words on my History of Magic essay.

I leant back on the worn-out couch and closed my eyes happily. The Gryffindor Common Room was peacefully quiet and I could hear the last remnants of the fire crackle and die down.

I was immediately drowned in the swirling thoughts and memories that rushed into my mind. Nothing makes much sense when you sleep. Especially when all you see is hazel.

"Lily! _Lily!_" A deep voice whispered sharply, jolting me awake as if cold water had been splashed upon me.

"W-what?" I replied groggily.

All the hazel I had seen was really James Potter's eyes. He was standing over me, gazing down at my drowsy face.

"It's three o'clock, Lily," He answered quietly.

I groaned and sunk back into the comfortable sofa. It was so snug and warm. I closed my eyes again.

Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted into the air. I managed to crack an eye open to see what was happening. Potter had lifted me up and was carrying me toward my dormitory. I felt his chest rising up and down as he climbed the stairs slowly and carefully.

I was on solid, soft material again. Still having my eyes closed, I nestled into the warm depths of my bed. I was only partially aware that Potter was still standing in my dorm, looking at me.

He finally swept down and kissed my forehead, and whispered "goodnight, Lily" and walked out of the room quietly. I smiled happily.

I guess I don't think too well at three o'clock in the morning.

!#$%&()                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  

A/N-Hey again! Thanks for reading and review so I know what you think!

**I'll try my _hardest_ to update before July 1st, since that's when I leave for a 4-week vacation, visiting my wacko cousins and other relatives.**

**Don't you love chocolate chips??? Yummmmm.**

**Thanks!**

**cArM**

**P.S.**

**NO MORE HOMEWORK FOR THE SUMMER! WHOOHOO! **


	6. Is It Love?

**A/N-Sorry it's been awhile. You wouldn't want to know why; it's too long ;-)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

_slippersRfuzzy-_**thanks so much! Hehe, it is weird about the chocolate chips :) Yummy! Lol! Enjoy!**

_Rose Raven Riddle-_**Hey! Thanks! Sure you can have some chocolate chips hands a bag of chocolate chips There ya go! Enjoy!**

_hp-lotr-potc-fan_- **Thanks! You rock! I really hope you like this chapter!**

_Tangerine Speedo-_**Heehee! You are so nice! Chocolate chips rock!**

_MsMissProngs-_ **Lol! School starts soon for me :( August 23rd! AHH! I don't even have school supplies yet! Hope you enjoy!**

_Siriusforeva-_**heehee! Thanks so much for reviewing :) Hope you like this chappie!**

_Mlle. Jennifleur-_**Thank you! Yah, I couldn't update sooner, since I was touring around and so on :D Enjoy!**

_MissMsFit9-_**lol thanks for reviewing! I really hope you read and review this chappie**!

_lghtAngel-_ **Yah, sorry I couldn't update sooner! I was gone from the computer for a lonnngg time! But I hope you read this anyways! Thanks!**

_RockinToaster-_**I can't get over how cool your name is! I love it! Wow, thanks for the review! And enjoy!**

_Volume-_ **Hehe! Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter**!

**Here you go!**

**!#$%&()**

"_The Woodclap does not break, therefore becoming one of the hardest products in the Wizarding World-"_

"_Interesting Products?_ That stuff could permanently damage you, you know?" A black-haired boy said with a smile on his face.

"Oh really?" I replied skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

James Potter grinned and slid into an armchair. It was about seven o'clock in the morning and I was reading just to keep my eyes open.

I don't really remember what happened last night, but I know that it had something to do with Potter. I had found myself in my bed, when the last place I remembered being was on a burgundy sofa. During the night, I hadn't gotten much sleep, so I pretty much felt as though a Bludger hit me.

"About last night-" Potter started, but was cut off by a new, more high-pitched voice.

"Lily! Ready for breakfast?" Talia asked, stopping in front of me.

I nodded, slammed my book shut and got up, following Talia to the Portrait Hole. I couldn't help but notice Potter's disappointed face as I walked away.

"Mmm . . .food," I murmured blissfully, grabbing the nearest piece of toast.

Alvin laughed and brushed a clump of brown hair from his face as he moved the toast away from me.

"I _still_ don't understand why you like toast so much!" He said, flashing a grin my way.

"It just tastes good," I shrugged, reaching for more.

Talia smacked my hand away.

"Try some bacon for once," She said in a trying voice, waving a basket of bacon in my face.

Geez! It was just toast! My friends were getting a little annoying with their anti-toast thing.

"Thanks but I'll pass," I replied, "I'd rather not eat pig at the moment."

Alvin and Talia sighed and went back to eating their food. I smiled in victory.

I opened my eyes but only saw blurry figures and shapes around me. I blinked a couple of times before realizing that I was in the History of Magic classroom.

History of Magic was one of the dullest, most sleep-provoking classes ever. I glanced at the front of the classroom and saw the transparent figure of Professor Binns. The only interesting thing about him was the fact that he's a ghost.

"Evenes, please state the three main reasons why the War of Tobak started," Professor Binns asked in a slow voice, looking pointedly at me.

I lifted my head out of my arms and said, "It's Evans, Professor."

"Yes yes, of course. Now, the three main reasons?" He replied in his usual, impatient monotone.

"I, er, don't know, sir," I said, smiling nervously.

A dark-haired boy was waving his hands around in the air, practically jumping in his seat.

"Ooooh! Pick me, Professor! Pick me!" He cried, still waving his arms.

This is Sirius Black. The one and only. His dark brown hair and his sparkling eyes were talked about all over the school, along with his disarming smile. I personally though he was funny, but he was James Potter's right hand man, so I never gave it a second thought.

"Yes, Brown?" Professor Binns glided over to Black.

"Well, reason number one is that the Tuns were a tad mentally unstable," He grinned, "Number two is that they liked causing such dreadful controversy, and three, they were complete idiots."

Most of the class laughed as Binns looked confused. I smiled inwardly, not wanting any annoying questions from Potter.

"Class is dismissed," The teacher said quietly as students started to filter out the room, chattering loudly.

I shoved my books in my bag and waited patiently for Alvin and Talia.

A tall boy stood up, laughing. He had sand coloured hair and abnormally pale skin. I recognized him as Remus Lupin, another one of Potter's group members.

Lupin was standing beside Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew was of average height, but definitely not of average weight. In my opinion, he was _huge_. _Bloated_. _Gigantic_. He had cropped blond hair and eyes that reminded me of Petunia; wide open and dull.

"Ready Lils!" Alvin said, waving a hand in front of my face.

I snapped back into attention.

"Right," I said distractedly, "Where to next?"

I walked down the corridor slowly, carrying my bag, which was exploding with books and papers.

"Ugh!" I said to myself, adjusting the bag on my shoulder.

I kept on walking, staring at the ground so as not to make eye contact with the other students. I turned around a corner and crashed into something hard, causing all my books and papers to scatter everywhere, and me to fall onto the cold floor.

"Oof! Sorry!" I said, looking up.

Potter was standing there, in red robes and a broomstick in hand. He quickly mumbled, "Sorry," and offered me his hand. I took it reluctantly and gave a _very_ small smile of thanks. I started to pick up the fallen papers and he crouched down beside me to help.

"Sorry about that," He murmured, and I noticed that he was blushing.

"It's okay," I replied.

Potter's black hair was even messier than usual, seeing as though he had just come back from Quidditich practise. His face was flushed pink and his eyes were twinkling brightly.

"There you go," He said, handing me a bunch of papers.

"Thanks, Potter," I said quietly.

Potter stood up and said, "You may be wondering about last night. Truth is-"

"James! I've been looking all _over_ the castle for you!" A girl's voice shrieked beside my ear.

I whipped around to see a girl with elbow-length black hair. She had intriguing eyes, which were a dark grey, and were heavily made up, and a small nose followed them. Her lips looked as if they were painted on, and she had dimples on either side of her mouth.

I recognized her as Michelle Athlon at once. You could say she was a popular person, with many friends and enemies.

James grinned broadly at Michelle and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hey Lily!" She smiled.

"Hey."

"I'm just going to steal James from you, okay?" She asked, turning her head to look at Potter.

"Yeah, sure," I answered, watching Michelle smile widely.

"See you, Lily!" Potter called as they walking down the hall, hand in hand.

I raised a hand, but dropped it and continued walking.

"Bloody hell! Look at that!" Alvin said loudly, shoving his elbow into my stomach.

"_What?_" I hissed, rubbing my stomach in pain.

I grabbed a chicken wing from a large platter in the centre of the table and bite into it. Talia was reading a book on Muggles and was only half listening to our conversation.

"Potter and that Michelle Athlon have been dating for more than a _week_!" Alvin said incredulously, staring at the couple down the bench.

I nodded, "And your point is?"

"Potter has never ever gone that long with one girl!"

"So?"

"This may be serious!"

"Alvin, it's only been a week." I said patiently.

"Yes, but Potter really does like her."

"How would you know?"

"I just do."

"Hmm hmm."

"Okay, he talks about her in his sleep for one."

"That's great."

"And he bought her this _really_ nice necklace. . ."

"That shows he likes to bribe with money."

"And he told Black and Lupin he actually loves her."

I spat out my drink and blinked at Alvin across the table.

"What?" I asked.

"He told Black-"

"Yeah, I know that. . ." I trailed off.

Potter loved Michelle? I gazed down the table where Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, and Michelle where laughing about some silly something. I saw James' hazel eyes fill up with happiness as he watched Michelle giggling.

Talia put down her book and crunched down on a piece of bread.

"I think James Potter feels very strongly for Michelle," She mused.

"Yeah, but _love_ her?" I asked.

"Perhaps. You know, looove at first sight?" Alvin joked, grinning at me.

I sighed.

I didn't think James Potter was capable of loving at all.

**!#$%&()**

**A/N-Hope you liked it!**

**I could've updated in the last few days, but I was cramming in as much time with my best friend because she's moving {literally} across the world. I'm really sorry!**

**Please review!**

**Toodles!**

**  
cArM**


End file.
